zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Kabuto the Beetle
Kabuto the Beetle (カブット・ザ ・ビータル Kabutto za Biitaru), born Hunter, is a 21 year old anthropomorphic male Mythsetian rhinoceros beetle and head of the House of Tilasm. He is the older twin brother of Kuwaga the Beetle and the current keeper of the Amulet of Tilasm. Physical description Kabuto is a bright red beetle with dark red shells and dark blue hands and feet. He has yellow patterns on his body and a large horn sticking out of his forehead, along with two antenna. He has golden eyes and four arms. Personality Kabuto is rather brooding and doesn't really like the idea or prospect of working with anyone other than Kuwaga. Though he can come off as rather harsh and mean, he has a warm heart and only has good intentions. He is very serious about practicing his talisman magic and dislikes it when his training is interrupted. Abilities As a Mythsetian, Kabuto has inherited magical abilities from his family's bloodline. He is a skilled talisman magician and a powerful force to be reckoned with. Power *'Talisman magic:' Born into the Tilasm family, Kabuto is a skilled user of talisman magic. Kabuto's specialty lies in activating several talismans at once, due to his high stamina. While Kuwaga focuses on support and defense, Kabuto focuses on offense, making him far more mobile than Kuwaga. **'Elemental manipulation:' Some of Kabuto's talismans allow him to perform a form of elemental manipulation similar to the House of Mythos. **'Energy blasts:' Kabuto's primary talismans allow him to fire concentrated energy blasts. **'Levitation:' Kabuto can use one of his talismans to lift other objects from a distance. *'Super strength:' Kabuto possesses a natural super strength, allowing him to lift nearly one hundred times his own weight, meaning he can lift up to 9400 lbs. *'Dermal armor:' Kabuto's exoskeleton provides him with a natural, strong armor. *'Wallcrawling:' Thanks to his insect physiology, Kabuto is capable of clinging to and crawling along walls and ceilings. *'Flight' *'Multiple arms' *'Extended lifespan:' Because of the amount of magic that runs through his bloodline, Kabuto is gifted with an extended lifespan - allowing him to live as long as three hundred years. Skills *'Talisman carving:' Kabuto is a skilled talisman carver, using his hands to delicately shape and engrave his talismans. Weaknesses *'Energy consumption:' Use of his talismans consumes Kabuto's energy meaning that overuse of them can leave him physically drained and vulnerable. *'Vulnerable when shedding exoskeleton:' When shedding his exoskeleton, Kabuto's body is soft and very vulnerable to physical attack. Equipment *'Amulet of Tilasm:' Kabuto holds his family's sacred relic, the Amulet of Tilasm. However, the Amulet is "locked" and cannot be used, though Kabuto tries on several occasions to unlock it. *'Seal of Tilasm:' Kabuto carries the Seal of Tilasm, which identifies him as the head of his family and lets him open the gate to the Catacombs, dispel the fog surrounding the island and grants him access to his genealogical archive. *'Talismans:' As the primary medium for his magic, Kabuto wields several talismans each carved from his shell. Each talisman does something different and they can be combined to achieve different effects. *'Horn:' Kabuto's large horn can be used as a physical weapon. Trivia *Kabuto's name derives from the term "kabutomushi" meaning rhinoceros beetle. *Kabuto is a homage to Hunter Bradley, the Crimson Thunder Ranger from Power Rangers Ninja Storm, also known as Ikkou Kasumi, the Horned Ninja KabutoRaiger from Ninpuu Sentai Hurricanger. *Like actual rhinoceros beetles, Kabuto can lift up to 100 times his own weight. Category:Tilasm Family Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Category:Good Category:A to Z